


Dear Cater Diamond

by RandomlyPassedBy



Series: TWST Rarepair Week let's get it [3]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Letters, M/M, Mild hurt, TWST Rarepair Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomlyPassedBy/pseuds/RandomlyPassedBy
Summary: TWST Rarepair Day 3: LettersDear Cater Diamond,I hope to hear from you. It's been a long time but the thought of you always occupies my mind.
Relationships: Cater Diamond/Malleus Draconia
Series: TWST Rarepair Week let's get it [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205306
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: TWST Rarepair Week





	Dear Cater Diamond

Dear Cater Diamond,

I hope this letter finds you in good health. It's been 3 years since the last time we saw each other at the graduation ceremony.

I've been meaning to write to you for a while now, but I've been busy and every time I try to sit down and write I just can't find the words to say to you. 

I guess I'll start with informing you of what I've been doing lately. My grandmother has been assigning me more tasks in preparation for me to be a King. It's been very taxing, but I have assistance and guidance from Lilia, so I'm surviving. 

I heard you debuted as a singer. I didn't manage to watch your live showcase, but I received a recording of it. You sound great. I'm sure you'll gain a large amount of fans in due time. I'm happy for you.

I hope to hear from you. It's been a long time but the thought of you always occupies my mind.

With love,

Malleus Draconia

* * *

Dear Cater Diamond, 

I am writing this letter to you as I saw an orange cosmos among the purple ones in the castle garden. The bright and vibrant petals reminded me of your hair.

I remember the times when I ran my hand through your hair, feeling the soft tresses slip through my fingers. It's good to see you taking care of your hair well. I don't think the camera can catch its beauty, but nevertheless it looks as soft as it was back then.

Recently, my grandmother has been arranging me to have private lunch sessions with a princess from a faraway country. She was a nice person, but she didn't look like she enjoyed my company. I thought that was the end of it, but I've recently heard news that I'd be having lunch with a princess from our neighbouring country. 

I hope you are doing well. I've listened to your recent album. Do reply my letters if you've received them. 

Yours truly,

Malleus Draconia

* * *

Dear Cater Diamond,

Are you still upset over what happened between us? I've already explained then but I'll say it again.

I don't have a choice, and there's nothing I can do about it. Believe me, if there is anything I can do to make our relationship happen, I would have done it. I hate this situation, and I hate myself for not being able to do anything. 

It's been difficult for me too. As time goes by, every little thing reminds me of you. The cosmos in the garden, the sound of a guitar, the sharp flavour of a spicy broth, the notification sound from one of the maid's phone. There is not a day that goes by without me thinking of you.

You dyed your hair. You received my letters right? Please send me a reply. 

I've been having lunch with a princess from Tvift. She's a nice person. I think my grandmother likes her. 

Best regards,

M.D.

* * *

Dear Cater Diamond,

I'm getting married next month. With the princess I've mentioned last time. She is a very kind person, and she understands me. I told her everything. You know what she said?

She said she knew I was already in love with someone else. She said it's reflected in my eyes. And she said she's sorry.

She knows I don't love her, not the way that I love you. But we're going to get married, to fulfill our duties. 

I still love you, Cater.

Yours always,

Malleus Draconia

* * *

Dear Cater,

I'm sorry.

I couldn't listen to your album until the end without breaking down. I'm sorry. I would do anything to take back the hurt I've caused you. For now I can only apologize, and pray that your heart will mend. 

Malleus.

* * *

Dear Cater Diamond, 

I hope this letter finds you in good health. I've lost count of the years since the last letter. I saw an orange cosmos in the garden again and was reminded of you. Strangely enough, this time there wasn't the usual pain that comes with the memory of you.

My heart is healing. And I heard yours is too.

Your songs sound happier now. I'm glad. I really am. 

You don't have to forgive me, but once again, I apologize. I hope this would help us both in the healing process.

This will be my last letter to you. I sincerely wish you the best in life.

Best wishes,

Malleus Draconia

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading until the end! Wrote this one quickly, but I hope it was good.
> 
> Shameless promo is shameless but if you have fallen in love with Mallekei check out my other works on them! I personally recommend the one from my twst drabbles and oneshots titled let's walk together ;-)
> 
> Okay end of shameless self-promo xD


End file.
